Trick or Treat?
by missthang06
Summary: Halloween Oneshot. Emily/Damon fluff: Emily pulled Damon into the dressing room to model her nurse costume. "Trick or treat?" she asked him. "Trick," Damon responded as she kissed him.


**A/N:** In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to write a Halloween fanfic for my favorite couple. Unfortunately, I was so busy that I was not able to upload before Halloween, but I've decided that it's better late than never. It didn't go quite as planned. I had much more hopes for this, and I think it's out of character, especially towards the end, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you'll have fun reading. So, please read and review :)

* * *

Emily peered into the shopping store window to see what Halloween costumes they had left. She looked up at the Spirit sign and took an abrupt left to enter the store. Once she was halfway through the store's entrance, she shouted back at Damon, "Let's look in here."

Damon sighed heavily as he gritted his teeth. He was tired of looking at Halloween costumes. They had been looking for one for the last two hours at several different locations in Boulder, but had no luck. He could only handle so much. "Why do you even have to dress up?" Damon asked as he glanced at the costumes hanging up.

"Because it's Kaylie's party and she wants everyone to dress up."

"Just wear one of your leotards and go as a gymnast."

"I am not going as a gymnast," she said as she picked up a naughty nurse costume.

"Why not?"

"It's unoriginal. I'm a gymnast everyday of my life. Halloween is about being something you're normally not." Emily shook her head at him. She didn't know what Damon's deal was. Most guys would be happy to go Halloween costume shopping with their girlfriends. But then again, Emily rarely felt comfortable enough in her scandalous costume to model for him, and she definitely wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't know what she was. Things had been weird between them since he had returned from LA. After Nationals, Damon went to LA for almost two months and whatever relationship they almost had had been stopped. They talked all the time while he was gone and remained friends, but once he had returned, they had been struggling to figure out where they stood: friends, more than friends, relationship? Emily didn't know why but she was too afraid to ask. She had almost assumed incorrectly once that they had a pseudo-relationship. When Damon denied it, she was humiliated. Plus, she didn't know if he still felt the same after being gone for two months. Just because they talked on the phone at least once a week didn't automatically mean that he was madly in love with her. Besides, she kissed him after Nationals. It was his turn to make the first move.

"Just saying that we've looked everywhere for a costume and you haven't found anything you like," Damon replied defensively.

"I don't know why you keep saying 'you haven't found anything.' You don't have a costume either."

Damon shrugged and smirked at her. "I'm in a band. I don't need a costume."

"You cannot go as a guitarist."

"Who said I was going to be a guitarist? I'm going to borrow Jasper's drumsticks and be the drummer."

Emily smirked and rolled her eyes at him. There was no denying that he had an irresistible charm about me. _And that smile. And those eyes. Focus Emily!!!! You need a costume...not Damon….he has to make the first move. Remember!!!_ She chided herself. Emily turned away from Damon to look at the corrupt cop costume.

"What size are you?" Damon asked as he flipped through some black and hot pink corsets.

Emily turned around to see what he was looking at. She halfway smiled at herself. "I'm not dressing as a slut."

"Right, that's Lauren. Sorry, something original," he said as he walked over to her.

Emily chuckled. "She's not so bad. Things are a lot better with her."

Damon nodded as he placed his hands in his pockets. Emily sighed. Why were things so awkward? Things were too serious and quiet when they weren't laughing and joking. She wanted things to go back to how they were before he left for LA, when they could talk about whatever. Emily placed the cop costume back on the wall and browsed through some more costumes.

"They have nothing to wear here."

"Then, let's go," Damon said a little too enthusiastically.

"I need to try this on," Emily said as she raised her nurse costume in the air. Damon shrugged and looked at more costumes on the wall. _Maybe, I should just tell him. It's probably me. I'm the one who was hot and cold and screwing things up_, Emily thought. Emily smiled at Damon. "What? You don't want to see me model my nurse costume?"

Damon shrugged again and Emily shrugged in response as she walked back to the dressing room. It was a secluded dressing room, one in the corner of the back of the store that could not be seen by any of the costumers. Emily thought she would be able to model for Damon…at least it would be something interesting for him.

Damon propped his back up against the back wall and waited while Emily changed. Emily put on her short, white nurse outfit, adorned with a red cross and bows. She looked at herself in the mirror, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the outfit. _Maybe I shouldn't do this after all_, she thought. But she quickly shook that thought out of her mind. It was something she had to do. If she had to make the first move again, so be it. Emily unzipped the back of her dress and stepped towards the door.

"Damon, I need some help zipping up my dress."

"Come here," he said.

"I'm not coming out there," Emily protested.

"How am I supposed to zip your dress then?"

Emily took a deep breath. "You come in here."

"Emily…" Damon protested, not wanting to get kick out of the mall.

Emily opened the door and peaked her head out, looking around for retailers who might see her. Once she decided that the coast was clear, she grabbed Damon's hands and pulled him into the dressing room with her. It was a spacious dressing room, so she wasn't crowded in it.

"Emily…" Damon tried protesting again.

Emily placed a finger on his lips. "Ssh…they'll hear you. Now, zip me up," she whispered. Emily turned around and smiled to herself as she realized her plan was working.

Damon looked down at her Emily's waist to find the zipper and noticed her red lacy bra. He inhaled deeply as he zipped her up, while Emily continued to smile at herself. "Done," he said.

Emily turned around and looked at Damon. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks ok."

"Ok?' Emily questioned as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You look fine."

Emily stepped closer to Damon and lightly pushed him back onto the bench that held her clothes and her purse. "Just fine?" she asked.

Damon smirked at her. "Gorgeous," he replied.

Emily tried to keep to a straight face as she gave him a skeptical look. Emily stepped closer and closer to Damon, who peered up at Emily.

"Really. You look irresistible in that costume. In fact, I think I'm in need of a nurse."

Emily straddled Damon and looked down into his eyes. "Really? What seems to be the problem."

"I fell for this girl." he said smirking at his own corny line. "She's this really hot nurse."

Emily smiled at Damon as she sat on his waist. Damon wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and she responded by resting her arms on his shoulders. "Trick or treat?" she asked.

"Trick," he responded. Emily smiled and she kissed Damon's jaw line without touching his lips, driving him wild. "I meant treat," he said after Emily pulled back. Emily smiled again at Damon and kissed him passionately on the lips, running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer to her. Damon pulled back. "I love treats," he said as he kissed her again. Emily was beginning to think that trick or treating in the Spirit store's dressing room was way better than any candy should could ever get trick or treating door to door. In fact, the two remained there enjoying their game of trick or treat, oblivious to the fact that a line was starting to form outside of the dressing room.


End file.
